


truly

by rudeandginger



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Marriage, Multi, Peggy is a goddess, Peggy says fuck a lot, Stegginelli, There I Fixed It, did I really write that, everyone says fuck a lot honestly, polyamory yay, that's a lot of sinning my friends, whoa i wrote hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: Steve's back and they're having that dance, finally. But Endgame steadfastly ignored a whole lotta canon and a boatload of subtext. What about Angie? Read the note at the beginning.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: there I fixed it





	1. the dramatic one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose-your-own-adventure, if you will. Both roads lead to the same threesome smut. I was working out my writing cramps and I don't hate it.
> 
> If you fancy dramatics and angst--hit chapter 1, everyone ends up a right mess before it's all over.  
If easy schmoopy smoothness is your jam--you want chapter 2, because Angie really is a cool cat and Steve's laid-back.
> 
> Remember, everything ends up hunky-dory in the end and Stegginelli rises.

The Dramatic One  
\--

Angie Martinelli had bags of groceries balanced in her arms as she came through the back door into the house she and Peggy Carter, her partner of two years and lover for longer, shared. Just as always.

She heard music coming from the front room, and she set her bags down before walking over. "Gee, Pegs, nice song you picked. Didn't even know we had that--"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Because someone was dancing with her girl. Kissing her girl. Who was kissing back. And it was -Captain fuckin' America-, who was supposed to be -dead-.

Angie just stood there, stunned, until Peggy broke the kiss to look over, eyes widening in surprise and fear.

"Angie, it's not--" Peggy couldn't finish her sentence, because Angie had bolted back out of the door she came in.

\--

Peggy had truly fucked up. She knew that the moment she stopped focusing on one love of her life and noticed the other one, who had turned an appalling shade of grey.

"Angie, it's not--" ...what it looks like, was what Peggy had been about to say. Except it really, really was, and Angie was running away.

"Who's--" Steve was confused.

"My partner," Peggy managed before pulling out of his embrace and running like hell after Angie.

Angie made it two blocks before she had to stop, sagging against the nearest light pole. Peggy caught up with her seconds later.

"Angie," Peggy begged. "Angie, look at me."

"If you can go out somewhere with him," Angie replied tightly, "I can pack and get outta there."

Peggy's eyes pricked with tears. "Must you, darling?"

"You ain't got room for me now," Angie whispered, voice reduced to wreckage from fighting back tears. "Now he's not dead and all."

Peggy fell to her knees. Yes, right there, on the street, in full view of anyone and everyone. She no longer cared what anyone thought, except for Angie. "Please, please, my love. Please come back to the house and let's talk."

"How long ya known he wasn't dead?" Angie whispered.

Peggy checked her watch. "Eight minutes or so?"

Angie looked down at Peggy. "You were kissin' him."

Peggy nodded. "And I can't, won't excuse it. Please come home. Let's work this out. Even if you still end up packing...hear me out? At home?"

Angie cast her gaze onto the concrete, but she nodded.

Peggy got up, taking Angie's limp hand in hers. Limp, not responding, but at least she wasn't pulling away.

Steve was sitting in a chair when they returned. A chair that was clearly for visitors, and while he was sitting, it wasn't comfortably. His back ramrod straight, nervous hands on his knees, his glance darting and staying on Angie.

"Steve," Peggy began strongly, but immediately losing vocal power. "I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Angie Martinelli."

Steve got to his feet, holding out his hand to shake. "Ma'am."

"Angie," Peggy continued, "I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Steve Rogers."

"Hi, Captain America," Angie said, trying and unfortunately failing to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she shook his hand.

"I'm not the Captain anymore," Steve replied quickly. "I know this won't make sense, but I left my suit and shield in the future. I'm just Steve now."

Peggy frowned. "Hold on, pardon?"

Steve shrugged. "Maybe this will be easier to explain if we sit down and have some coffee?"

\--

It took Steve the better part of an hour to explain everything that had happened in the future to enable this moment, the coffee in all their cups growing cold on the kitchen table as Angie and Peggy tried to understand.

"But what happens sixty-odd years from now, when you're unfrozen?" Angie asked.

Steve shakes his head. "That doesn't happen anymore. I don't think. Either way, we'll all be too old to make much difference about it."

Angie sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna go pack now." She stood up.

To Steve's utter shock, Peggy let out a sob. He frowned, turning to her. "Pegs?"

"Please," Peggy choked out, reaching for Angie's arm but stopping just short of touching her. "Angie..."

Angie shook her head. "I'm only here because he couldn't be. Now he is. You've got everything you've ever wanted, Pegs."

"Not if I don't have you!" Peggy was openly bawling now. Steve was astonished. He'd heard Peggy cry before, on the radio before he crashed, but she had still kept it mostly together. He'd never witnessed this heartbreaking emotion from her before.

Peggy stumbled out of her chair, going past Angie to the doorframe, blocking her way out. "Angie, Angie, god...can't you see..."

"But he's always been your dream," Angie managed to say as her own tears spilled over. "Who you were meant to be with."

"Why can't I have you both?!" Peggy hung onto the doorframe, clearly on the edge of physical collapse. "Why can't I be selfish for once in my life and love you both as much as I always have done?!"

At that, Steve began to cry. Seeing the only woman he'd ever loved begging for both of them to stay...he was the homewrecker here, regardless of who staked their claim first, and he knew it.

Angie looked back at him. "Maybe he don't wanna share."

Steve bit his lip, and made his decision, standing up. "I would share. If allowed. By you, Angie."

Angie stared him down, gimlet-eyed now. "You're gonna put that decision in my hands?"

Steve nodded. "I'm the homewrecker. I don't get the first or final say."

Peggy slid to the floor, hanging onto the doorframe for support, sobbing her eyes out.

Steve's gaze flicked to her. "Aw, Peggy..."

Angie looked down at Peggy, and Steve saw her body language change. As she knelt, cupping Peggy's face in her hands then kissing her gently, Steve could definitely see the love between them. Of course, Angie knew Peggy in ways Steve could only dream about. They weren't just lovers, they were partners who fully intended to spend the rest of their lives together, happily. Until he showed up, that was.

"C'mon, babe, get up," Angie whispered.

"Not unless you're staying," Peggy sobbed. "I'm going to block this door!"

"Come on, English. You're being real dramatic now, and you know that's my job." Angie smiled sadly at her. "Let's get up and go sit somewhere that isn't hardwood."

"Promise me you're not leaving. Promise me!"

Angie sighed. "I'll give you another chance to block the door before I do, okay?"

Peggy dissolved into sobs again.

Angie took a deep breath, then let out the shakiest of sighs. "Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Get up off this floor at once." Her voice wobbled dangerously.

Steve just watched. He'd never known Peggy's full name. Never known even a fraction of what Angie seemed to. Angie was the one who'd put in the time and effort. Who'd been able to. He'd been an idiot to think Peggy would be alone. Pining for him or something. She'd moved on. Maybe. He wasn't sure what was going on at all.

Peggy got to her feet, hanging onto Angie desperately as she did.

"I wanna go sit on the sofa," Angie said softly. "What ya think?"

"Only if it's next to me," Peggy whispered.

"Of course, English."

\--

Angie had no idea what to think anymore. She knew that Peggy was curled tightly against her on the couch, tears held back for now but threatening to drown the woman she loved more than life itself should she say the wrong thing. Captain Am--excuse, Steve--was sitting across from them in one of the easy chairs, his posture anything but relaxed. Angie felt sorry for him. Had she not been in the picture, this would have been easy for him. Easy to come back and scoop up the love of his life.

But Peggy had introduced them to each other as "the love of my life". She always had both of them, just not at the same time. Angie realized that while Peggy had let go of Steve and made the decision to move on with her, the love had only been buried since everyone had thought he was dead.

What she needed to do was pack and walk away, let Steve and Peggy resume the life that his superhero-ness had interrupted. But her girl, the love of -her- life, her steely English who could kill a man in less than fifteen seconds was hanging onto her like she'd die if Angie even shifted away from her.

Angie closed her eyes and kissed Peggy's forehead, eliciting a small whimper from her.

"I wish I knew what to do," Steve said. "I'd leave myself, but Pegs would try to hang onto both of us, I think."

"I'd dislocate all my joints trying," Peggy whispered. "I'd tie Angie to a chair and then jump on your back and make you pass out from pressing on your neck veins. Whatever it took. Whatever it'll take. I don't care, I'll do it."

"What do we do, Steve?" Angie sighed. There was the right thing, and then there was what her heart wanted, which was to stay by Peggy's side forever, even if it meant sharing. With a man. God, even when you just wanted to live without them, men always found a way to worm in. Angie didn't think she was totally violets, no. But she'd found bliss and security in Peggy's arms, and she could have been happy that way forever.

"I think maybe we just talk."

Angie listened as Steve told her about his life. And how he'd instantly crushed on the beautiful sergeant who punched the lights out of the recruit who disrespected her.

"It's sexy when she beats the tar out of a fathead, isn't it?"

"Like nothing else," Steve replied, smiling.

He continued on, telling her the whole story of what happened in the early 40s.

"That kiss she gave me before I went to fight Red Skull? My first one ever."

"Truly?" Peggy wavered from Angie's shoulder. "I was your first, truly?"

"Come on, Pegs. You saw what a short, wimpy failure I was before the vita-rays. No girl ever came near me."

"More the fool they," Peggy muttered. "You were never a failure."

"I tried to move on in the future, I really did." Steve sighed. "Kissed a woman who was...a lot like you, really. But I couldn't make it work, and I don't think she ended up liking me much anyway."

"Pegs was my first, too," Angie said. "Well, the first I'd ever wanted to have. It wasn't in the back of a speeding car, though."

"Angie kissed me the day we moved in to one of Howard's apartments," Peggy said. "The second Mr. Jarvis left, she flung herself into my arms and began to kiss my face all over. When she found my lips, I refused to let go."

Angie smiled at the memory. "If you hadn't, I could have played it off as just being too enthusiastic with my thanks."

"Oh, no. I had wanted to kiss the breath right out of you since you sat on my bed in the Griffith and offered schnapps and pie." Peggy kissed Angie's cheek. "Exhausted from your workday but running your gorgeous little lipsticked mouth to me and, by all the holies, I wanted to stalk over to you, knock you properly onto my bed, and cause our landlady to kick us both out for violation of her prudish, draconian rules."

"That night I thought you didn't like me at all," Angie said. She still recalled that nauseating pit of dread in her stomach. Dottie had appeared that night, wrecking their lives utterly, and she had sulkily lashed out at Peggy repeatedly.

"I liked you far too much. In fact, I rather suspected at the time that I might have tripped over love, and I didn't want to pull you into my secret work world." Peggy sighed. "If I had a do-over of that moment, -oh-. I have a penchant for blue-eyed Brooklynites, I believe."

Steve smiled. "Yeah, I caught her accent right off."

"Been tryin' to train it out," Angie said, sighing. "Get more parts that way, if you're versatile."

"It's not obvious, Angie. Unless you're from Brooklyn, too."

Peggy began to straighten up, but her hands still held iron grips on Angie's side and arm. "My loves."

"Yeah, English?" Angie smoothed a lock of hair behind Peggy's ear that had freed itself of its pin.

"Yes, Peggy?"

"Let me be quite blunt." Peggy held Angie's gaze, then Steve's. Her voice wavered throughout, but she got every word out. "Now that you are both in my life, I know one thing for certain. I cannot live without either of you. I won't be able to live without your love. Both of you. I need both of you in my life, in my house, as my dearest loves. I won't be able to survive otherwise."

"That's...that's real dramatic, Pegs," Angie replied quietly. The force of Peggy's words was hitting her. That she might die of a broken heart if Angie left. Or simply end it all. Her English. Her perfect Leggy Peggy. Needed her more than she wanted to live.

"It is the truth," Peggy replied. "The gods' honest truth. If either of you walked out that door, part of my soul would shrivel, never to recover." She suppressed yet another sob. "And it terrifies me to admit that I have no idea as to any of my subsequent reactions. They might not be rational. Or safe."

"So tell us what you need," Steve said.

"I need you here. I need to come home to the two souls I love more than any other. Here in my house, in my bed, safe. Where I know I can come back and find you both, safe and sound."

Angie nodded, closing her eyes.

"Angie, I kissed you back that night with the expectation that I'd be yours, forever," Peggy said, causing Angie to open her eyes again. "That I'd belong to you for as long as you wanted me, with the arrogance to hope you'd never stop wanting me."

"I decided a long time ago that if I could find a way to be yours, I would, and for as long as you wanted -me-," Angie replied quietly. "When you walked into my diner and ordered your first tea. I've always been sweet on ya."

"Marry me, my darling," Peggy said, a hint of command in her voice.

"We ain't allowed," Angie said. "Not anywhere."

"Hearts don't follow rules," Peggy replied, "and the law has no dominion over mine, at the very least."

Angie blinked. "How do we do that?"

"We say the vows in front of a witness. And we have one. Right here."

Angie looked at Steve, who had the most nonplussed expression she'd ever seen. "But...don't ya wanna marry him?"

"I can do that at any courthouse," Peggy replied. "If he'll have me."

"I will," Steve shot quickly.

"But I wish to marry you first," Peggy said. "That way I have you both, I belong to you both, for as long as we all shall live."

Steve nodded slowly. Angie watched him think, and then he set his jaw. "I'm witnessing," he said. "No one would call Captain America a liar."

"Angela Valentina Martinelli," Peggy said, sitting up fully and taking Angie's hands in hers, "marry me, please. Be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

"I do. Margaret Elizabeth Carter, marry -me-, please. Be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

"I do."

"I pronounce you married. You know what to do now." Steve smiled.

Angie watched him smile til Peggy claimed her lips and sealed the vows properly.

"Holy shit," Angie muttered after Peggy had kissed her breathless. "Never in my dreams did we do it that way."

"I have to say I expected none of this when I rang the doorbell two hours ago," Steve said.

"May I kiss him too, Angie?" Peggy looked guilty and adorable and sweet all at once. And the warmth in Angie's heart was rapidly spreading.

"I'm your wife, not your keeper," Angie replied, smiling.

Peggy got up, went to the chair where Steve was sitting, and dropped herself in his lap, curling tightly against him while they kissed.

The huge ball of anger, dread, fear, and rejection in Angie's stomach began to melt away. She was okay. Okay with this. Yes, Peggy fell on him like a starving person, but then she'd just been handed back the first love of her life. And she'd asked to marry Angie first, and that wasn't nothing. As she watched them kiss, she felt a tiny flame alight between her legs. It wasn't that she didn't like men, after all. And Steve was certainly a very nice looking fella. And damn, that's what Pegs looked like while kissing? Angie was the luckiest gal in the world, for sure.

\--

Peggy was losing herself in Steve's embrace. Sure, he was timid with tongue kissing, but then he'd admitted he'd never done it before. His strong arms around her felt perfect, and all she wanted to do was be taken by him.

Except she also wanted Angie to be part of it. Her darling, sweet Angie. Her wife, now, as well. She was doubly blessed. Angie almost ran out on her just a few minutes ago, thinking that Peggy could only choose one of them. -Fuck society's expectations,- Peggy thought, rather venomously. -I will live as I choose. As long as my loves will have me.- Her entire body felt like half-melted jelly, and she knew Steve could feel her shaking from the emotion and tension release. He just held her, close and warm.

Then she felt Angie's soft hand on her back, sliding up to the nape of her neck. She broke the kiss immediately. -I am yours, and was yours first. Just always remember that, Angie.- "Yes, darling?"

"I'm feelin' a little left out," Angie replied. But Peggy could hear the mischief in her tone.

"Let us adjourn to the bedroom, then," Peggy said, untangling herself from Steve.

Steve's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You two have fun."

"You're coming with us," Angie replied immediately. "Ain't gonna leave ya out."

"You are too perfect for reality," Peggy sighed, folding herself into Angie's arms. She knew that Angie would have said that regardless. But the tone colouring her wife's sweet voice was playful, welcoming. She took a moment to nuzzle into Angie's hair and sigh again, happily.

"Come on, Cap," Angie said, "ya scared or something?"

Steve stood up. "Just scared of pissing off my best girl's missus."

"You will if you stay here." Angie guided Peggy's lips to hers then, Peggy letting out a soft moan. The huge outpouring of emotion had definitely softened her stiff upper lip. But the way Angie sighed back into her mouth and deepened the kiss, Peggy realized that perhaps a bit more expressiveness was what Angie had always needed from her, but hadn't dared hope for.

Steve was smiling at them both when the kiss ended, a tender expression with no jealousy that Peggy could see. With each of his hands in one of theirs, the three of them headed to the bedroom.


	2. the schmoopy one

The Less-Dramatic Schmoopy One

\--

Steve straightened his non-existent tie and passed his hand over the roses for the umpteeth time. He was nervous, and that was silly. Captain America was never nervous. And he was going to see his best girl and -have that dance-, dammit.

Before he could lose his nerve, he rang the bell.

A petite blonde with bright blue eyes answered the door. A face he'd seen in Peggy's family photos, over and over again. Sitting next to Peggy. Laughing with her. Tipping the twins upside down with a grin that could break every heart within eyeshot. Older, holding a teapot over an oversized china cup. Putting teenage Lizzie's hair in hot rollers. Even older, sitting at a card table with Peggy and two others, smiling. Showing off goodness-knew-what in a casserole dish with the caption "Angie tries Julia Child!" In 1983, she vanished from the album. But no explanation, beyond a name. Angie Martinelli, a stage and film star, staple of many Howard Stark film franchises. Death from breast cancer, 1983. He knew quite a lot about her, for someone he'd never met. Photos did her no justice whatsoever.

"Well, you ain't the mailman."

"Is P--Miss Carter home?"

The blonde smirked at him. "Nah. She's at work. I can call her. But I ain't gonna. You got two hours to explain why you're at my beau's doorstep, Captain."

She backed away from the door and ushered him in.

\--

Angie made coffee and tried to calm her racing heart. Peggy Carter had been her partner in life and love for two years now. It had taken long hours, sweat and blood and tears, effort and therapy and more tears to crack the icy shell that surrounded Peggy's beautiful, traumatized, shattered heart and gain her romantic love. This man's untimely death had broken Angie's lover, but had also left the door open just enough for Angie to slide through and twine herself around the soul of the most perfect woman she'd ever encountered. These things almost never happened to girls who were violets, or mostly so (like Angie), and she'd be damned if any shiny-toothed superhero was gonna pick up the past as if she didn't have a perfectly good present and future.

She brought a mug over to the kitchen table and slid the cream and sugar over to Steve, and then attended to the current stage of dinner prep before turning back around with her own mug. "Okay. Go ahead."

She saw him flinch. -Unsettled. Good.-

"Well, I don't know how much you know."

"I know everything my girlfriend does. Everything."

Steve flinched again. "Somehow, I knew she wouldn't have just a housekeeper..."

"Oh, we have one. But I do the cooking. And most of the housewife duties."

Steve gave a small smile. "I'm glad you do the cooking. I've heard stories."

"You ain't heard the time she nearly burned this house down cos she wanted toast."

"You said you'd lock the toaster in the spare gun safe."

Angie's eyebrow shot to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

He smiled sadly. "She wrote it. In her memoirs. 1976."

Angie narrowed her eyes. "Captain America in my house and he's talking like he just escaped offa Blackwell."

Steve sighed. "Do you promise to at least let me get through the whole crazy story once before rightfully calling me crazy?"

"Suppose I can give you that much." Angie sat down at the table.

As she slipped her coffee, Steve began to talk.

\--

Ninety-four minutes and several cooking steps later, Steve and Angie had caught each other up on their lives as well as Peggy's.

"I worried you wouldn't believe me," Steve said. "It's an awful lot to take in."

"Crap like zero matter makes you a believer in everything but the inherent goodness of people," Angie replied. "I leave that last to Pegs."

"I'm so happy you two found each other," Steve replied, honestly. "I've seen a lot of photographs of you, and you two together, but never any explanation."

"Oh, I'm her sister. Or her cousin. Or any answer that's easier and keeps us under the radar." Angie shrugged, but failed to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "Two gals marrying ain't never gonna be normal to Johnny Q. Public and his wife Patricia."

"You'd be surprised. It is a long, long way off, though." -And you probably won't get to see it, and Peggy won't remember it when it does.- Steve took another sip of his third mug of coffee.

"So. You came back in time. For her. Yeah?"

"Yeah. I...don't know that I would have, had I known who you actually are to her," Steve said softly.

"Nah," Angie said, laughing just slightly. "You think we ain't had our fun with some fellas?"

Steve's gaze bored into her suddenly. "Who."

"Nobody I think you know." Angie pulled the towel off her shoulder and flicked him with it. "If you're thinking Howard, you can stop that this minute, because -never, ever, ever,- okay? Ew."

Steve let out the breath he'd been holding.

"We're not opposed to genius babies, mind you, but we ain't gonna have little Starks running around this house," Angie went on. "Plus, no one would believe it, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark as a couple. And if we want kids, she's got to have a husband. You know?"

Steve blinked.

"So she has her fun, and then if she thinks he might be a good father, and I think I can deal with him around the house, -we- have some fun." Angie smirked. "He don't gotta get off with me but I gotta tolerate washing his socks, you know?"

Steve was rapidly turning a deep shade of red.

"Hey, hey," and Angie flicked him with the towel again, "I know that blood's going to two places at once, so try not to pass out, okay?"

Steve blushed even more, because she was right, and they both knew it.

The phone rang then, giving him a moment of reprieve as Angie popped up to answer.

"Hey, doll."

Steve noticed the warmth and love that immediately infused Angie's tone. -That must be Peggy.-

"Promise? Which train ya taking? Okay. If you get delayed -at all-, I need ya to call, okay? Something special for dinner, and it ain't gonna keep if I don't know how long you'll be." Angie winked at Steve. "Okay. Yeah. Stay cool."

Steve blinked as she hung up the phone. "Stay cool?"

"Yeah. Or 'stay warm' if it's cold out. She can't be heard saying "I love you" to her roommate. And anyone tapping the line can't hear me saying the same. Ya know?"

Steve sighed. "All too well."

Angie turned around and walked back, leaning over the table and supporting herself with her hands. Her face was a mask of stone, stern and unyielding. "Steve Rogers. Captain America. Let me be perfectly clear. I wouldn't let just any random yahoo from Peggy's past back into her life. Certainly not some ex-beau yahoo who showed up at the door expecting to sweep her off her feet after being gone for years."

Steve gulped, but nodded.

"I've had a lot of second thoughts about letting you into this house. Part of me is still convinced I should tell you to sod off, as the love of my entire freakin' life puts it, and to never come around here again or I'll sic the press on ya."

He nodded again. He hoped this would turn out well, but the part of Angie that wanted him to leave was probably just as loud as the part of him that wanted to turn tail and run.

"But Pegs...she loves ya. More than anyone else. Maybe even more than me. And I'd hate myself for the rest of my life if I didn't at least allow you to try to put a smile on her face. That real smile she has."

"Yes, the one she doesn't show often. Unless it's a small child or a dog trying real hard to get her attention, that is."

Angie smiled. "Yeah. That one."

"If she doesn't want me, I'll leave. If you both don't want me. At any time. I can promise you that. This is your home, and I don't want to wreck it. I really don't."

Angie nodded. "Appreciate that."

"All I've done since they pulled me out of the ice was think about her. Dream about her. Dance with her in my dreams. I've been saving the world because she did, and will, do it all first. I tried to move on, and I couldn't. I just couldn't." Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "So when I was offered the opportunity to do anything I wanted, I chose to come back to Peggy. I didn't even have to think about it."

When he looked up, he saw Angie's eyes shimmering with tears. "One of the things you promised my girl before you vanished was a dance. Let's go pick out the right song. We've got a lot of records."

\--

Peggy sighed as she relaxed into the bus seat. Could the operations director of S.H.I.E.L.D have her own car and driver, provided by government coffers? Absolutely. But, as she had explained to Colonel Phillips, any car, no matter how discreet, could still be marked and attacked or sabotaged. Mass transit was safer, and she could disappear into a crowd.

Idly, she wondered what Angie had made for dinner. It wouldn't keep, she'd said, so perhaps it was some sort of souffle or other complicated recipe she'd dug out of her grandmother's massive, stained tome full of magazine clippings, messy notes in the margins, and family secrets locked behind bad penmanship that even her Bletchley Park training couldn't crack.

The ride home was uneventful, and she disembarked at her usual stop, five blocks away from her actual home. More subterfuge, naturally, and she wound her way to her front door, making sure she wasn't followed.

As she opened the door, she smelled something delicious, and the Victrola was playing. "Angie?"

"Front room, English."

"I didn't know we owned this record," Peggy called, slipping off her shoes and heading in the direction of Angie's voice. "I haven't heard this song in years. I--"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Angie was leaning on the highboy, sipping her usual frightfully sweet schnapps and smirking. Standing in the middle of the room, however, was a ghost.

"Peggy." The ghost smiled, so beautifully. "May I have this dance?"

She would never admit that it happened, and neither Steve nor Angie ever said word one about it for the rest of their lives, but when Peggy opened her mouth to answer, she fainted dead away instead.

She awoke to a darkened room and a damp cloth being lightly sponged across her forehead, and she startled.

"Easy, Pegs," Angie murmured. "You hit the floor before he could catch ya, and you bumped your head real good."

"He?!" Peggy sat straight up, narrowly missing another crack to her skull against Angie's. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Angie sighed with some exasperation. "No, doll."

"You said he, and I'm assuming you mean Steve. Who is dead, I heard his last moments myself. Which means I must be dead, and you are a beautiful delusion of the afterlife." She looked at Angie, whose expression was one hundred percent you-gotta-be-kidding-me-English.

"You're alive, and I'm real, and so is he."

"I want to believe you."

"If you're gonna be like that--"

Delusions weren't that warm, and they certainly couldn't kiss you at all, never mind like -that-. Peggy pulled Angie close, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved and feeling her melt. They'd always fitted together so well.

"Mm. Believe me now, English?" Angie bumped her nose against Peggy's. "You're alive. You just felt a little faint. And he's alive too. He came back from the future."

"Simply hearing you say that is extremely disorienting."

"Ya wanna go back out there and have that dance?" Angie traced up and down the back of Peggy's neck with gentle fingertips. "He's been waiting an awful long time. Over seventy years."

-Seventy years. Seventy. Oh god.-

Peggy felt the world tip on its axis as the concepts of seventy years, time travel, and the very being of Steve back from the dead sank in for her, and consciousness dissolved once again.

When she woke again, a mug was immediately pressed to her lips. She drank, the tea prepared just the way she liked it.

"Forgot about that. The English need tea to live, after all, so it's my fault I didn't have any ready." Angie kissed her forehead. "Hm. No temperature. You coming down with something, maybe?"

"A case of 'that's completely impossible' -itis, if anything." Peggy sneezed, then worked her way up on her elbows. "One more time for me, if you would."

"Steve is out there. Alive and well. The crash put him into frozen stasis. They found him in 2012 and thawed him out. A lot of crap happened, and I'm gonna let him explain all of that to you, but he got the chance to go anywhere and anywhen, and he chose here, now. Because he loves ya. And yeah, I let him in."

Peggy exhaled, shakily. "And we are all three of us alive. This is not the afterlife."

"If it's the afterlife, I hate it, because I dropped my glass earlier in my haste to try and catch ya. Steve vacuumed it all up, but I had to change out the bag even though we'd just bought that one." Angie kissed Peggy tenderly. "And gosh, he's been out there awhile, and I bet he's read all the magazines we have just waitin' on ya."

"If he's from the future, no doubt he knows what's in all of them."

"He was a little busy trying to keep big baddies from blowing up New York or the world every few days, so he says."

"Do you like him, darling?" Peggy reached for Angie's shoulders, trying not to clutch desperately. "Do you truly like him?"

Angie nodded. "He's a nice guy. Smile's cute. And he said he'll go away if we don't want him."

"I do want him!" Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie, laying her head on her shoulder. "But I can't lose you. Never."

"You ain't losin' me, English," Angie whispered, hugging her back just as fiercely. "Promise you ain't."

"Marry me," Peggy said in a rush. "Be my wife."

"You know that ain't legal. I woulda popped the question already."

"Screw legality. The law has no jurisdiction over hearts, least of all mine. I don't need a piece of paper, I just need you to keep me forever. Marry me, Angie."

"Only if you'll keep me as well."

"I will!"

"We need a witness at least, doll," Angie said.

"Do you think Steve would?"

"Absolutely. I think he'd feel better, too."

"Let's go see him then," Peggy whispered back.

Steve was indeed reading a back issue of LIFE when they emerged into the front room. When he heard them come in, he closed the magazine and stood up.

"Steve," Peggy whispered. "You're alive."

"Go on," Angie murmured, giving Peggy a tiny push between her shoulderblades.

Peggy fell into Steve's arms, finding that her legs seemed to be made of nothing more than jelly.

As he held her close and she clung to him like a life raft, Angie went over to the Victrola and put on another record.

"Peggy, I have a question," Steve looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, Steve?"

"Promise not to faint."

"I promise to try."

"I've been practicing, and I've got to know, Peggy. May I have this dance?"

"God, -yes.-"

They swayed to the music, and out of the corner of her eye, Peggy saw Angie fix herself another drink and sit down on the sofa to watch. When Steve started to move his feet, she did so as well.

"Where did you learn to waltz?"

"In the future. Had a great teacher. Russian. Stern, uncompromising, even a little mean. But she wanted me to learn, for you. She heard the story and wouldn't let me off the hook til I at least learned how to waltz."

"What was her name?"

"Natasha."

"I wish I could thank her. Your form is perfect."

"She won't be born for another thirty or so years, but when you meet her, you can thank her."

Peggy smiled, resting her head on Steve's chest. She was silent for a moment, just taking it all in, but then she tilted her head up and kissed Steve, properly and unhurriedly, with no fate of the world looming in the background. She heard Angie's tiny whoop of joy as she did, which made her smile against Steve's mouth.

"You didn't kiss anyone in the future," she said to him when the kiss ended, amused. "I should have thought you'd have practiced that skill. No one you fancied swotting up with?"

"Oh, sure, plenty. I'll be honest, I did like a woman who was a lot like you. We did kiss. But she wasn't the right partner, and I just wished it were you."

-That- went straight to her psyche as well as her core. She kissed him again, stronger this time. But then she remembered the unfinished business they had to conduct.

"Steve, I have asked Angie to marry me. She's accepted, and while the government may say one thing, we will continue to do as we damn well please. But she said, and I concur, that we need a witness to our oaths."

Steve smiled. "No one would call Captain America a liar."

They drew apart gently, Peggy holding her hand out to Angie.

Angie put her drink down, stood up, and crossed to them, slipping one hand into Peggy's as well as snagging the other.

"Angela Valentina Martinelli," Peggy said, trying to ignore the return of the wobbliness in her legs, "marry me, please. Be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

"I do. Margaret Elizabeth Carter, marry *me*, please. Be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

"I do."

"I pronounce you married. You know what to do now." Steve smiled.

Peggy watched him smile til Angie claimed her lips and sealed the vows properly.

"Holy shit," Angie muttered after they'd kissed each other breathless. "Never in my dreams did we do it that way."

"I had thought about taking you to Bora Bora and proposing on the beach, far away from people. In my copious amounts of free time."

Angie grinned. "Yeah, but then we wouldn'ta had Captain America presiding."

"That's quite true." Peggy grinned back. "Do you mind if I marry him, too?"

"Uh, -yeah-. I can't think of anyone prettier for you to have a kid with, Pegs. So you better marry him before what's-her-face you told me about during the war sniffs out where he's at and comes running."

"You lovely darling." Peggy kissed her again. "But this is my house, and in my house, we do not speak of that woman."

"Private Lorraine was a perfectly nice, if misguided, woman," Steve said.

"Her lips were quite nice too, weren't they?" Peggy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Might have been nicer had she asked if she could kiss me before she did it." Steve chuckled.

"You kissed -her-, Steve."

"You didn't see how it started. -She- kissed -me-, and you walked by before I could extricate myself. And then you shot at me. Several times."

"Merely testing the fabled shield."

Angie giggled. "She threatened a man who kept touching me at work with a fork, once, so this don't surprise me one bit."

"He thought he could spank the waitstaff," Peggy replied primly. "I'd not declared myself yet, and in fact I'd not even figured my own feelings out, but no one lays a hand on anything or anyone I consider to be mine."

"Rightfully yours," Angie replied. "I was yours then, and I had been."

"So I convinced him to seek his coffee elsewhere."

"She pressed the fork into some artery I can't remember, and promised he'd be dead if she twisted it within like a minute."

"Brachial artery, and fifteen seconds to bleed out."

"Peggy! That's flat out brutality. Bullying, even."

"Any man who lays a hand on a civilian woman deserves all the brutality he receives," Peggy snipped. "He was lucky I didn't take action any further down to prevent his stupidity from further leaking into the gene pool. He made much of his three weeks in a prisoner of war camp. As if that was somehow meant to impress her."

"When you get all secret agent on me, my tummy does flips, Pegs." Angie grinned.

"Which kind of flips?" Peggy smirked.

"You know." Angie ran a finger along the collar of Peggy's dress. "The kind that need attention."

Steve's mouth was hanging slightly open. "I guess it's been a long five years since I last saw you."

"Only five? Feels at least a decade." Peggy let go of Angie's hand after squeezing it gently and walked back to Steve. "Even with my newfound brutality, darling, will you still have me?"

"That answer can't ever be anything but yes."

Peggy slipped her arms around Steve's neck and kissed him again.


	3. get in the sin bin

"Let's spoil our girl," Angie said to Steve once they were all in the bedroom.

"How?" Steve was absolutely flabbergasted by all of this, but he was going to go along with it, come hell or high water, because he loved Peggy and, if he was honest with himself, falling for Angie fast. He could see the qualities that had attracted Peggy, and they attracted him, too.

Angie smiled. "You distract her, and I'll get these silly clothes off her."

Steve pulled Peggy in for a kiss, and she moaned into his mouth as Angie tugged down the zip on her dress. As Angie removed the dress, Peggy pulled on Steve's shirt til he acquiesced, breaking the kiss so she could haul the shirt over his head and toss it across the room.

"Damn..." Angie looked at Steve's pecs with admiration, and he blushed.

"Science is wonderful, isn't it?" Peggy smiled, and Steve pulled her back in for another kiss, he couldn't help it.

Once Peggy was nude and Steve was down to his boxers, they both turned to Angie, who was still fully dressed.

Steve saw the slight fear in her eyes, and quickly made a suggestion. "How about you get her to match us, Pegs, and I'll just watch."

"Splendid," Peggy purred.

Steve saw relief flicker on Angie's face. -Be careful, Rogers,- he reminded himself. -Don't screw up the gift she just gave you.-

Peggy and Angie quickly lost themselves undressing, and Steve simply watched with a smile on his face. -They love each other so much.- He also took careful mental notes on exactly how Angie's hands roamed Peggy's body, and what she seemed to like best.

Peggy laid Angie on the bed, crawling atop her slowly. "Steve," she called over her shoulder.

Steve walked over. "Yes, Pegs?"

"Lie down on the other side, please."

Steve did as ordered, watching Peggy make out with Angie the whole time. Peggy could play Angie's body like a Stradivarius, he noted. -She knows exactly what to do.-

When Steve was settled on the other side of the bed, Peggy sank down between them, getting Angie to face her.

"Darlings, will you fulfill a fantasy I've always had?"

"Anything," Angie assured her.

"Anything," Steve echoed. His boxers got far too tight all of a sudden.

Peggy shifted to lay on her back, so that she could put a hand on both of them. "Angie, I want you just as you are, but let me work you up with my hands as well."

"God, yes."

"Steve. I want you to have me from behind."

Steve knew he was redder than a tomato. "I...I'll try."

"Is that too much?" Peggy clapped a hand over her mouth. "My god, it just clicked. Your first time."

Angie scoffed. "Getting all dirty for his first outing? English, you're impossible."

"No! No," Steve protested. "I want to. I just hope I'll do it right."

"I'll give you a signal when I know she's ready," Angie replied. Steve could tell that having the advantage over him had dissolved the last of Angie's apprehension. "You just put your hands on her. Okay?"

"Okay."

Peggy kissed Steve's cheek, then turned over to face Angie.

Steve scooted as close as he could against Peggy's back, and began to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts as best he could.

Peggy got very vocal quickly, Steve noted as she writhed against him, making sure her ass ground into him. He just had to hold on to his readiness as long as he could, taking his hands off her only to remove his boxers.

When Peggy felt his full nudity against her back, she let out a long, needy moan.

"Go," Angie gasped, slapping his arm to punctuate it.

It was easy, Steve realized later. He slid his hand between Peggy's thighs and found where his dick needed to go. It was nothing at all to guide it in, Peggy letting out the most incredible moan/shriek as he hit home.

What happened next was a cacophonous mess of everyone making a lot of noise yet no words, hot sloppy kisses landing everywhere as hands found grips on hips and arms and Steve felt Angie's hand just barely as she worked Peggy's clit.

Peggy didn't last long between the two of them, shrieking all manner of obscenities and their names as she came. Steve couldn't hold it in while she tightened around him, and he tipped over the edge only a second later.

Angie took another few minutes to finish, twisting and writhing on Peggy's fingers while Steve stayed sunken inside Peggy, her arousal and determination to fuck her wife til she came causing him to go again, simultaneously with Angie.

"Holy fuck," Peggy gasped, "that was the best I've ever had."

Steve pulled out as gently as he could. "Hell of a first time."

"Hell of a first menage a trois," Angie panted.

"I..." Peggy trailed off. "I can't remember when it's ever been so good. With both of you fucking me like that, I won't last five minutes."

"Tell us more fantasies," Angie suggested.

Peggy sighed, snuggling back into Steve. "I want to do all sorts of things to you while he's inside me."

"Like what?" Angie pulled Peggy's hand back between her legs.

"I want to go down on you," Peggy said instantly. Steve ran his hand down her upper arm and felt that she was working Angie's core again. He let his hand rest on her waist.

"I want to get out our toy and fuck you with it while he fucks me," Peggy continued. "I want him to hold me down while you fuck me with the toy. I want to run my hands over every inch of you, trying desperately to focus while he's busy trying to make me come first."

Angie moaned. "Yes, God yes."

"I want to bend you over his knee and fuck you that way," Peggy hissed. "And then you do it to me. And then maybe I'll suck him off while you pound me til I scream."

Steve didn't quite know what was going on, but he was getting hard again and if Peggy was going to keep talking like that, he might soon have a problem that needed solving.

"Would you like that?" Peggy asked Angie. "Any of that?"

"All of it," Angie moaned. "Anything. God, English, I'm so close..."

"How close?"

"More..."

Steve propped himself up on his elbow, watching as Peggy worked Angie up to the point of no return, eyes rolling back in her head and unable to speak. Peggy kept kissing Angie, on the lips, jaw, neck, anything she could, eventually rolling Angie into her free arm and supporting her full weight.

"Come for me, my love," Peggy commanded, and to Steve's amazement, Angie obeyed, her shriek melodic and sweet.

"I feel there's something I need to take care of," Peggy purred as Angie relaxed into her arms. "Something that could be quite urgent." She reached back between them, fingers closing around Steve's dick.

"Not...ahh...not that urgent," Steve managed to gulp, eyes closing. "We could do what you talked about."

"What did you have in mind?" Peggy's tone was mischievous.

"Anything Angie wants," Steve panted.

"I think you should turn around and fuck him," Angie replied playfully, stretching and rolling out of Peggy's embrace. "I need a rest."

"Do you? Truly?" Steve could hear a touch of apprehension in Peggy's tone.

"Yep. I'm gonna sit over there and watch." Angie left the bed and took the chair that faced it, lounging immediately.

Peggy let go of Steve and rolled over to face him, smiling so beautifully he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Make it good, Cap," Angie called.

Steve carefully crushed Peggy against him, strong arms still staying safe. She moaned, lips finding his easily.

\--

Peggy's sensibilities had left her entirely. The jelly-limbs had been replaced by security, love, and a burning lust that had gone unfulfilled for years. She had both the loves of her life, and they'd committed to her equally, putting paid to her insecurities. Angie was her wife, and Steve had come back for her. There was only one thing she wanted to do now, and that was fuck -both- her partners til all of them passed out from exhaustion.

Her first tumble with Steve, first proper tumble. Just the two of them, but with her darling Angie watching, draped over the chair seductively, and even giving Steve suggestions. Peggy thought she could explode with happiness. But she merely exploded when Steve's manhood hit her spot for the final time, tears even forming in her eyes as she saw stars. She felt him release inside her as well. Something she'd never wanted any man to do, except for him. And he'd done it thrice now. Peggy allowed herself just a sweet moment of what their children might look like, now that they could have them.

"I need a minute," Steve managed to croak out after that. "I might need a few minutes."

Angie laughed. "I thought you said he was a superhero."

"It's not those muscles that are tired," Steve groused. "You know they didn't think of that when they turned me into nuclear waste."

"Your turn to watch, then," Angie suggested. "Show you how to really rev her up."

Angie and Steve switched places, and Peggy felt her wrist being lifted over her head as the handcuff clicked around it.

"Oh, I see," Peggy purred, offering the other wrist. "Showing him this, are we?"

"You said you wanted him to hold you down while I fuck you," Angie replied. "Time to show him how you like that."

"Whoa..." Steve whispered.

"Give him a minute, and you too." Angie reached into their nightstand, pulling out the ballgag. "She loves this, Steve. Loves being all tied up and left for awhile."

Peggy let Angie gag her, and then gave herself up to the feeling. She'd never really liked bondage before, or so she had thought. But one day she let Angie use the gear they'd bought for her, and there was no turning back.

Peggy struggled against her bonds, riding the wave of fuzzy pleasure, and when she opened her eyes she saw Angie sitting on Steve's lap, a smirk on her face as Steve just stared, eyes wider than an owl's.

"See? She loves it," Angie purred. "And it gives us a break if we need it."

"Do you just...let her do that?" Steve gestured towards Peggy.

"Mmhmm," Peggy affirmed, twisting her wrists in the cuffs.

"She gets all revved up," Angie assured him. "Then you can do what you want with her."

Peggy moaned her assent, watching Steve's face.

"How do you...let her? Without wanting to...pounce."

Peggy grinned behind the rubber ball. He really was her sweet, shy, virginal Steve.

"You control yourself til she signals. It can take awhile. So you just rest those super muscles, and I'll take care of this when it's time."

Peggy closed her eyes again and returned to fighting the cuffs, moaning and laughing behind the gag to reassure her lovers that it still felt good.

"Sometimes I'll cuff her legs," Angie said to Steve. "But more often, I'm the one tied up. I really like it. See that closet over there? She'll tie me all up, gag and blindfold me, and toss me in."

"And you like this?"

"Way too much." Peggy knew Angie was grinning. "I'm always ready for it when she's home."

"Well, as long as you like it," Steve said.

"You'll see why we like it."

Peggy opened her eyes, and her heart burst with love. Angie was sitting on Steve's lap with his arms looped around her, and they were looking into each other's eyes. She couldn't help herself, and she moaned, which snapped both their gazes back to her. She cursed herself for a moment, but they had a lifetime, didn't they?

"See, when Pegs is ready to play, she lasts a hell of a lot longer than I do," Angie said to Steve. "Not that I ever want to stop, but like you said, I need a rest break. So I'll just do this, and let her ride the feeling while I stretch or get water."

"How long do you leave her?"

"Til I'm ready. Sometimes it isn't for awhile."

"Two hours," Peggy managed to mumble behind the gag.

"Yeah, that's our current record, two hours. I was really exhausted that day. I actually curled up with my head on her stomach and fell asleep. Plus, lying next to her and teasing her is awful fun."

Steve took a deep breath. Peggy was concerned for a moment; they'd really thrown him in the deep end, after all. But then he said, "I think that could be a lot of fun."

Angie grinned. "Trust me, it's great. But I'm gonna give her a little something. You rest up."

Peggy whimpered with need as Angie straddled her on the bed. Then Angie unbuckled the gag and replaced it with her own mouth, Peggy whining and moaning as her hips rolled into Angie's.

"Tell him how you feel," Angie suggested as she kissed and nibbled Peggy's neck. "While you can."

"It's amazing," she gasped to Steve, whose eyes were riveted on them. "Angie can do whatever she likes to me now. Anything. You can, too."

Angie held up the ball. "You're gonna need this again."

Peggy opened her mouth and let Angie fit it in, buckling it firmly. She sighed happily.

"I think she likes the lack of control," Angie explained. "She isn't responsible for anyone anymore, and she can't talk."

"Mmhmm," Peggy replied.

"I like being tied up because the world narrows down to just her and me," Angie said over her shoulder. "It's nice like that."

As she slipped down Peggy's torso, trailing kisses, Peggy moaned and tried not to buck Angie right off her. She knew what was coming, and she watched Steve lean in intently as Angie licked her way between Peggy's thighs.

Shortly, however, it became impossible to watch anyone or think of anything except how amazing it was going to feel when Angie tipped her over the edge.

\--

Angie worked her tongue busily, trying to coax another orgasm out of Peggy before her neck began to hurt. It tasted different from usual, and Angie was confused until she realized that was Steve's taste on Peggy, and she'd never had that before, of course. But it didn't matter, Angie decided. It was still Peggy, and she was moaning and mewing behind the gag, begging for more while tossing her head from side to side. So Angie gave her what she wanted, feeling the clench and crash she loved. Knowing that she did that, she got Peggy off, was always a heady feeling. Angie knew she wasn't good enough for Peggy, and never had been or would be. Yet she kept Angie around, and had asked to marry her even though her great love had come back to her. Angie decided right then that she would never leave Peggy's side. Ever.

"How ya feeling?" she asked over her shoulder, to Steve.

"Pretty good," Steve replied.

Angie slid back up Peggy's body and unbuckled the gag again. "And you, my love?"

"Wonderful," Peggy sighed.

"Then let's get you down and back in the arms of your fella for a minute." Angie grabbed the keys, opened the cuffs, and rubbed Peggy's wrists gently, kissing them.

"But what about you?" Peggy asked, sinking her fingers into Angie's curls the second she was let go.

"A little one on one time is only fair, English," Angie replied, grinning. "Share and share alike."

Truth be told, Angie didn't much like the taste that lingered in her mouth. So, as Steve lowered himself onto the bed next to Peggy, she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She took her time, as well, not only brushing her teeth but washing her face. Sure, it wasn't even dinner time yet, but she was pretty darn sure no one was leaving the house again that day. While she was at it, she decided to soap up a washcloth and get some of the sweat off her. She would definitely make more, though, she knew that for certain.

A glass of water to rehydrate completed her ablutions, and she headed back out into the bedroom.

Peggy and Steve were having a real go of it, Angie noted with satisfaction. -The one thing I could never give her...sex with him. And now she's got it.- It hit Angie, again. Peggy had asked to marry her. She'd had every reason in the world to tell Angie goodbye. The life she was meant to have, the intimacy she was meant to have, all right there. What she'd missed out on, and because of that, she'd led the life she had, and met Angie. She could have erased all of that with a word. -Not my girl, though. Not my WIFE.- And he'd gone right along with it. Angie reckoned not many fellas would. -Maybe the future is a brighter place that way.-

"Pull her hair," Angie said softly. Steve had explained that his hearing was sharper than most, so she knew he'd hear it but Peggy might miss it. "Just a little tug. The whole thing."

Steve obeyed, and Peggy whined with new intensity, nails scratching down his back.

"Til she tells you to stop," Angie said in the same quiet tone.

"Mm," was Steve's response.

-Good soldier, takes orders well,- Angie thought to herself as she went over to their dresser and retrieved all of the toys they'd collected over the years together. She laid them out in various places while her lovers kept going at each other.

For Steve was her lover now as well, technically. Even though all they'd done this far was cuddle in the buff. Angie wasn't sure she wanted to take that next step, and it seemed Steve was equally hesitant. She had a feeling that like her, he also wanted Peggy to be fully satisfied first. She was their link, their hinge, and she took precedence, Angie reckoned. She and Steve had a lifetime to learn each other, anyway.

Peggy's happy cries were reaching a fever pitch, but Angie could tell she still needed just one thing more.

"Tell her ya love her," Angie whispered to Steve.

"Peggy..."

Peggy's response was a questioning moan.

"I love you with everything I have, Peggy. Will ever have."

"I love you, Steve!"

Just as Angie had figured, Peggy tipped over the edge with the verbal reaffirmation of love. She allowed herself a small smirk. The first time she'd done that, Peggy had also come while answering, but then she'd cried for five minutes after before finally explaining that she'd never thought she could love again. -Hope this one ain't so dramatic.-

As Peggy's breath evened out and Steve rolled off her, she stretched languidly. "Where is my wife? I miss her dreadfully."

Angie smirked at the multitude of love bites, faint scratches, and other assorted marks she and Steve had put on Peggy's amazing, beautiful, fit body. She sauntered over to the bed. "Where ya gonna put me, wifey? I don't see no room."

"Never say that again," Peggy commanded, pulling Angie down directly on top of her. "I am your wife, not your...-wifey-."

Peggy shuddered as the word left her mouth, and Angie laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, Mrs. Martinelli. Whatever."

Peggy smiled up at her. "Hmm. Mrs. Martinelli. I quite enjoy the sound of that."

"No Mrs. Rogers?" Steve asked, but playfully.

"Absolutely not. I would demand you both be Mr. and Mrs. Carter, but my demands ran out the second you both agreed to stay with me."

"Mm. Angela Carter, huh. Directors wouldn't think I'm so -ethnic- then." Angie laid down, her cheek on Peggy's clavicle.

"Angela, Steve, and Peggy Carter. The most traditional American family there ever was."

They all laughed, and Angie caught Steve's eye as he carefully slid his hand onto the small of her back. She gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"I have a feeling I've worn you both right out," Peggy chuckled. "Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes," Steve replied. "I got super muscles, not super swimmers. We need a minute here in Camp Captain."

Angie giggled. "Hearing you talk like that is way too funny."

"And you, my love?" Peggy's fingers were working their way through Angie's curls, over and over. Angie supposed she didn't have any curl left, now.

"I think we need to rest now, and then I'll make dinner, and after dinner we can be off to the races again."

"I feel as if I'll never get enough of you. Either of you. As if I'll close my eyes and you'll vanish. You'll realize how awful I am and leave me."

"Don't talk like that," Angie replied immediately. "I said I'd marry ya. Martinellis don't leave their spouse 'less they're getting abused."

"You're too good for me," Peggy protested.

"Shut it," Angie snapped, leaning up and finding Peggy's lips to lock onto. As they kissed, Angie groped for and found both of Peggy's wrists, pulling them above her head and then pressing them into the pillow. Peggy sighed into Angie's mouth, sending shivers through her.

Angie looked over at Steve when she broke the kiss. "You too," she said, indicating with her head.

Steve slid his fingers around Peggy's wrists just above Angie's, turning over to get as close as possible without actually climbing on Angie.

"You married me. You'll marry him. We own you, Pegs. You gave yourself to us." Angie squeezed just for a moment. "You belong to us. Neither of us is ever gonna let ya go."

"Never," Steve chimed in.

"And if ya ever think we will, we're gonna cuff you down to this bed and brainwash it outta ya. Understand?"

Peggy was near tears. "Yes...yes."

"Let's take a nap," Angie said. "And, if you're that worried about me running off while you sleep, you got your choice of handcuffs to keep me."

Peggy bit her lip. "Truly?"

"Truly."


End file.
